


When The Spotlight Fades III

by FabulousRockstar



Series: When The Spotlight Fades [4]
Category: American Idol RPF, Constantine Maroulis - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousRockstar/pseuds/FabulousRockstar
Summary: "I just need to be in your arms tonight." My wife needs me and I'm going to be there for her.





	When The Spotlight Fades III

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes and shit: I live with severe depression, so I haven't been at my best lately. Every time I want to write, I don't feel like sitting at the computer or writing anything down. Well, I hope this story brings you as much joy (or wet panties) reading it as I get writing it. BTW, depression is a dick.
> 
> That Damn Disclaimer: Constantine is the property of his own damn self. Ashleigh is my own character. Please show them the proper respect. This story does contain two consenting adults participating in sexual activity, including anal sex. If you don't like any of this, you are free to hit that back button and not read this. Reviews and criticism are more than welcome and always appreciated...even though I wipe my butt with the negative comments.

When The Spotlight Fades III  
  
I'm on my way home from rehearsals, but I had to stop at the store first.  
  
Why?  
  
Because I got a text from my wife, Ashleigh, earlier in the day which said, "I just need to be in your arms tonight. Don't rush to get home, just come home to me safe."  
  
I hope she's OK. She's been quite depressed lately. She sleeps most of the day and stays up half the night. She also hasn't been eating much. I spent last night just holding her as she fell asleep.   
  
So I had stopped at the store and picked up some of her favorite candy. Chocolate always makes her feel better...and it's an aphrodisiac, too, so it might make her a little frisky, as well.  
  
I drive inside the garage, park and head into the house. I head upstairs to our bedroom.  
  
"Babygirl?" I call out. "Where are you?"   
  
I get inside our bedroom and look around. No sign of her. "Ashleigh?" I look in the bathroom...and find a note on the mirror.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm OK. As a matter of fact, I'm doing slightly better than OK. If you want to find out for yourself, you'll find me on the third floor. I'll be waiting for your arrival. A"  
  
Third floor, huh? That's our private hideaway, our own personal playground. Sounds like my Babygirl has romance on her mind tonight.  
  
I turn off my phone and place it in my nightstand drawer. I head to the door leading to the third floor, and open it. I walk upstairs.  
  
Soon I reach my destination. I look around and see candles lighting up the room.  
  
In the center of it all, sitting on the bed is my beautiful wife, wearing a long black robe. Looks like she may have something special on underneath.  
  
"Hello, my Constantine." She says softly.  
  
"Hello, my love." I say back to her. "How are you doing?"  
  
"As you can see, I'm doing pretty darn good right now, especially now that you're here."  
  
I held out my arms, inviting her to come into them. She stood up and walked right into my embrace. I breathed her scent in. She smelled like lavender and sandalwood.   
  
"Did you take a bath?"  
  
"I sure did. I pampered myself all day while you were gone, from my hair to my toes."  
  
"Well, it looks like you did one hell of a job."  
  
"I even found time to put on a little something special just for you."  
  
"For me?"  
  
She stepped back and removed her robe to reveal a very sexy scarlet red satin and lace bra (which accentuated her chest quite nicely, I must say), and matching bikini panties.  
  
"Oh, Babygirl..."  
  
"You like?"  
  
"Well, you definitely just lifted my spirits...among other things."  
  
She giggled lightly in response. Man, to hear her laugh just warms my heart.  
  
I take her face in my hands and look deep into her eyes. I had only one goal for tonight, and more than anything, I wanted to make sure I accomplished it.  
  
"I want to make you feel as incredible as you just made me feel."  
  
I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. I kissed her slowly, yet passionately. She needed me and I was going to give her everything I could.  
  
As we continued to kiss, my hands went down to her back and undid the clasp of her bra. I ran my fingers along her spine. I love touching her body, feeling her smooth skin under my fingers...  
  
I reached up and slid the bra off her body, baring her beautiful breasts. Her arms came around me as I reached for her breasts and started massaging them tenderly, feeling her nipples harden against my palms.  
  
We broke the kiss only to press our foreheads together.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"Yes. I can feel your love surround me whenever I'm in your arms. Your love makes me feel warm and secure. It brings out the best in me. All I want out of life is to return that love that you've given to me. You're everything I want, everything I need. You're great for my soul and even better for my heart. You've given me so much...the least I can give you is my everything."  
  
Oh, God...this woman...  
  
Her words were just an ember to my burning love for her. She brings me such joy, even when we're not together. Now, more than ever, I wanted to please her, tease her, and seize her so that she'll forever be mine.  
  
I kissed her hard, trying to keep myself in control. She responded with equal fervor, her tongue tangling with mine.  
  
I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the bed. I laid her upon it gently, then joined her. I took her in my arms and just gazed at her. Her eyes shining so bright, reflecting the candlelight in the room, and that warm smile that I only see when I'm with her...it all does wonders to my soul. She makes me forget about the world around me. She's the only one in my line of vision.  
  
She wrapped her arms around my neck, but I removed them and placed them by her head.  
  
"No." I simply told her. "We're going to do this my way. I'm going to make love to you...and I just want you to feel everything."   
  
I kissed her again to silence any protests she might have had...not that she'd have any.  
  
I moved my lips down her neck and slowly made my way towards those lovely breasts. I kissed all over until I got to her nipple. I rolled my tongue around it several times, then I suckled to my heart's content. She sighed out my name as I lovingly laved her. I went over to the other breast and gave it the same treatment while playing with the now damp nipple I'd taken care of earlier.  
  
My hands and my lips caressed and kissed down to her firm stomach. My wife trembled in my arms as I catered to her desire...but I was only getting started with her.  
  
I reached the edge of her panties. But instead of taking them off, I bypassed them and began kissing her inner thigh. Ashleigh raised her hips, trying to get my lips to where she wanted them. But I decided to just keep teasing her, not giving in just yet.  
  
I ran my hands over her legs as my lips continued to traverse her inner thighs. I opened her legs and ran my fingers over the fabric covering her most private area.  
  
"Oh, God..." Ashleigh groaned as I continued to touch her there. Eventually I wanted more.  
  
I moved in and ran my tongue over her panty covered secrets. She moaned and bucked her hips. I did it several more times, getting the same reaction each time.  
  
Soon I'd had enough. I needed to actually taste her sweetness.  
  
I pulled those damn panties down her legs and carelessly tossed them aside. I returned between her legs and I dove my tongue straight inside her.  
  
She cried out as my tongue thrust in and out, lapping up every bit of her oh, so delicious essence, leaving me intoxicated.  
  
I ran my tongue over her tiny nub rapidly, wanting her to go over the edge in a blaze of passion. I knew she was close, and I just had to get her all the way there.  
  
I took her nub between my lips and firmly sucked on it while placing three fingers inside her core and moving them in and out. I heard her yell and watched as she came undone, her back arching and her body shaking.  
  
I softly kissed her flesh as she came down from what had to be an incredible high for her. I was willing to bet that she needed that much more than she was willing to admit.  
  
I moved back up and held her close, planting a kiss on her forehead as she caught her breath. She looked up at me, and slowly licked my lips with her tongue.  
  
"My Constantine..." She sighed softly.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"You want to know something? It's just not fair."  
  
"What's not fair?" I asked.  
  
"I'm lying here, completely naked and having already been left satisfied, thanks to you."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"But you have yet to remove your clothes."  
  
I laughed softly. "Would you like me to remedy that for you?"  
  
"I'd like that very much."  
  
I get off the bed and start unbuttoning my shirt. I open it up and remove it from my upper body.  
  
"Mmmm!" She says approvingly. "Yes, Honeychild."  
  
I blushed in response and shake my head, laughing lightly. "Damn, I love you, Babygirl." I love that she thinks I'm sexy, even when I don't think I am.  
  
I undo my jeans, and lower them and my underwear over my hips.  
  
"Do I meet your approval, my love?" I asked.  
  
"Much better. Now get back here." She held out her arms and I eagerly went into them. Our lips met again. The added sensation of my bare skin against hers served to turn me on even more than before.  
  
I barely felt her hand slide down my chest until I felt it grasp my shaft and start moving back and forth.  
  
"Oh, what you do to me, woman..." I whisper against her lips. All she gave me was a wicked smile...  
  
Then she took my bottom lip between her teeth and tugged gently. Holy...Was she trying to get me to lose control? Because the way she was going about it, that was a damn good way to make sure that would happen.  
  
When she let go, she let out a...dare I say, evil chuckle.  
  
"I want you so bad." I just laid it out for her, no mincing words.  
  
"And you will have me." She replied.  
  
I leaned in to kiss her, but she gently pushed me back.  
  
"But first...I have one more gift for you."  
  
She turned around and reached into the nightstand nearby. I saw that she had pulled out a small box. What could this vixen have planned for me?  
  
She handed the box to me. I was curious to see what was inside.  
  
I opened it to find some intimate lubricant and some condoms. I remembered that she had mentioned using them long ago when she-  
  
It suddenly hit me. She wanted me to take her in the...  
  
I looked at her. She had that warm, tender smile on her face.  
  
"Ashleigh...are you sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
She leaned in and placed her hand on the side of my face. "Because I love you, and I don't want anyone else to share this with me. Remember, I said I want to give you my everything. This includes taking me...there."  
  
Wow. She really means it. She really wants this. I'm floored that she trusts me enough to ask this of me. How can I say no to her?  
  
"I don't know how to-" I started to say.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll guide you through it." She said. "Just trust me."  
  
That I did. I wanted this to be so special for her.  
  
"What do I need to do?"  
  
"First, you need to open me up with your fingers, adding one at a time."  
  
She got on her hands and knees, her glorious backside up in the air, just beckoning for my love.  
  
I ran my hand over it gently, hoping to ease her into a state of relaxation so this won't hurt her.  
  
I pour some of the lubricant in my hand and find her rear opening. I smoothed the lube around, wanting to make this first step easy on her.  
  
I slicked up two fingers of my left hand and reached out to gently massage her opening. I poked the tip of my finger inside her...  
  
I felt her open up a little and let me in. She moaned softly as I probed inside her. She didn't appear to be in any pain, so I ventured further. I slowly slid my finger deeper, and I felt her muscles clamp down on it firmly. I let her get used to this new feeling as I did the same. It felt warm...warm and soft, like when I have my fingers inside her womanhood, but different in a way. I hoped she was enjoying this as much as I was.  
  
I moved the finger in and out of her. Her hips pushed back against my finger, and I could tell she was feeling pleasure from what I was doing. I decide to surprise her and ease the second finger in. Oh, God, it felt even better than before. I could feel her grip me even harder than before. Again, I allowed her time to enjoy the sensation before I started to move in and out again. I felt her trembling as I worked my magic on her. I couldn't believe that she was getting so turned on by this!  
  
"Oh, God..." She groaned. "Constantine...I...please...take me..."  
  
"It would be my pleasure." And more importantly, yours.  
  
I slowly removed my fingers from her. I took a condom and placed it on my manhood, then I applied the lubricant all over. I got to my knees behind her and ran my hands over her back.  
  
"Last chance to back out." I offered playfully, already knowing her answer.  
  
"Hell, no." She responded. "Let's rock this."  
  
My heart skipped a beat at those three words. She said them in her wedding vows to me over 11 years ago. We've been rocking it ever since and we haven't looked back.  
  
I positioned myself at her rear entrance. I pushed forward slowly. At first, it wouldn't give...but soon, it opened just enough for me to push the head of my shaft into her.  
  
Damn, she was tight! That was the first thing I noticed. This was nothing like when I had my fingers there.  
  
I slowly pushed myself further inside, feeling more of me encased by her. Soon, I was completely embedded in her, and oh, my God...the sensations...the new, yet familiar sensations running through me. It reminded me of being inside her womanhood, only where that was more like a glove, this was warmer, more snug. I wanted to be selfish and let my body take over and have at it, but that wouldn't be good for Ashleigh, and I realized that she must be going through the same things I'm experiencing.  
  
"How are you doing, Babygirl?" I asked her.  
  
"Much better now. I'd forgotten how big you are..." I chuckled lightly. "But you fit perfectly."  
  
That was all the encouragement I needed. I grasped her hips, then slowly pulled back, then thrust forward. I heard Ashleigh cry out and felt her body shake slightly. I started to thrust slowly in and out of her, feeling her channel tighten around me. Her soft moans filled the air as I took her. I decided that she deserved more than what I was giving her.  
  
My right hand slid to her front and found its way into her private flesh. I found that she was so wet. I couldn't neglect that part of her, could I? I eased my fingers into her hot, tight womanhood. She cried out as she immediately grasped onto them and her hips bucked against me. I smiled wickedly to myself. After all the teasing she had done a moment ago, she was now at my complete mercy.  
  
I alternated between thrusting my hips against her and my fingers in and out of her. Where one went out, the other went in. She grasped the sheets with her hands, the fire starting to overwhelm her as she moved against my shaft and my fingers.  
  
I felt both of her channels surrounding me, sending blazing heat rushing through me. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, but I had to hold on as long as I could. I wasn't going over the edge until I took her over first.  
  
She was close, and I knew just what would bring her past the point of no return. I removed my fingers from her core and went to her throbbing nub and started circling it slowly. She cried out loudly and rested her forehead on her arms.  
  
It was perfect. Everything was set in motion. I started to move my hips against her faster and rubbed her nub more firmly and rapidly.  
  
We moved together and took each other higher and higher until I heard her practically scream as she exploded. Her anal channel clamped down on me so hard, it set off my own climax. I roared out her name as I released myself inside her.  
  
I eased myself out of her and disposed of the condom. Then I laid on my back, catching my breath.  
  
Oh, my God. Did that really just happen?  
  
As I realized that the answer was a resounding "Yes", I had to smile.  
  
I had no idea what I'd been expecting when I came home tonight, but now...I'm starting to feel pretty glad she sent me that text.  
  
I noticed that my sweet, sexy wife had made her way by my side. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Asteri mou...My star..." Does she know what she does to me when she breaks out the Greek?  
  
"Moro mou..." I whispered to her in return. "My baby..."  
  
What I was about to ask was a stupid question, but I had to ask it anyway. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She laughed lightly. "Honestly? This is the best I've felt in a long time."  
  
I smiled and stroked her hair. "I think you really needed this tonight."  
  
"I think we both needed this. I know things are about to get hectic for both of us with the holidays coming up, and I'm about to become a Broadway widow again...but I'm glad we had this night to share and remind us of our love for each other."  
  
I kissed her softly. "What about what we just shared? I'd never experienced such a thrill like that before."  
  
"Isn't it amazing?"  
  
"Definitely. I can honestly say that it rocked me to my soul."  
  
"I feel the same way. Hell, I think I'll go one better. I'd like to think...that I truly became yours tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. As I said, I didn't want to share this with anyone else. I believe that it joined our souls together even more, if that's possible. I feel that by trusting you with that part of me, I truly belong to you now."  
  
"Oh, Ashleigh..." I kiss her deeply, showing her that I felt the exact same thing about her. "I take it that means you're not getting rid of me anytime soon?" I joked.  
  
"Definitely not. Why would I do something crazy like let go of the best part of my life?"  
  
"Really? I'm the best?" She nodded. "You're not just saying that because of the lovemaking, right?"    
  
She laughed and gave me a lingering kiss.  
  
Suddenly I remembered something.  
  
"You know, I actually bought you some chocolate in hopes that it'd make you a little frisky."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but obviously, you didn't need it. You were quite playful on your own."  
  
She giggled. "It's easy when I have someone who makes me want to be playful."  
  
I smiled warmly at her and lovingly caress her cheek. "Hey, as long as you come to me...even when you're feeling bad, I'll be there for you with open arms and some TLC."  
  
She pressed her forehead to mine. "I love you, my Constantine."  
  
"I love you, too...so very much."   
  
I'm so glad I could take Ashleigh's mind off her issues, even if only for one night. I know her internal struggle will begin again tomorrow, but as long as she needs me, I'm going to be right by her side. That's my job as her husband. I'm here to be her loyal friend and confidant, and help her whenever she needs it...plus the bonuses are pretty sweet. No one else need apply. The position has been filled, and I will be the best husband I can be to her. That's a promise I intend to keep for the rest of my life.


End file.
